Beauty and the Beast
by JuliaElizabeth
Summary: Draco/Hermione love story based on the classic Beauty and the Beast. Tweaked a little to fit the circumstances. Non-magic. Rated M to be safe; unsure how smutty it will get. Incomplete
1. Chapter 1

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled. She loved waking up to weather like this; crisp, autumn weather was her favorite time of year. She yawned and stretched, rolled out of bed, and walked into the kitchen.  
>"Mum, is there tea?"<br>"Yes, darling. And there will be muffins in a moment. Go tell your father; he is out in the shed, fiddling with that contraption of his again." Mrs. Granger smiled fondly.  
>"Daddy, breakfast is ready!" Hermione called towards the shed, and then winced as she heard a crash. She opened the door and found her father on the ground, rubbing his head.<br>"Are you alright, Father?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
>"Ah, I'm fine. Third time that has happened today, and it's only 9am." He sighed and stood up.<br>"Come have some tea and a muffin, and clear your head." Hermione took her father's hand and walked back with him to the kitchen.  
>" Hun, when are you going to that inventor's fair?" Mrs. Granger asked.<br>"I'm leaving today after lunchtime, darling. I will be home by sundown tomorrow," he replied. "That is if I even get the damned thing working." Mr. Granger sighed. He'd been working for so long and so hard to get his invention ready for the fair tomorrow.  
>"Don't worry, Papa. It'll be fine. If you need any help, you know where to find me." Hermione offered. She picked up her two library books, picked up her basket, and opened the door.<br>"I'm going into town briefly to get some new books. I'll be home soon." With that, she walked out.  
>She loved the walk into town. It was so beautiful, especially this time of year. All the colors were changing, and the temperature was perfect. She strolled through the shops, saying hello to people as she passed them. Hermione Granger was well known around town; she was gorgeous- the prettiest girl in town by far- but she was strange. Her love for reading and learning set her apart from all the other girls. That, and she didn't find Ron Weasley the least bit attractive. Sure, he was handsome. He had bright ginger hair, and he was the best hunter in the town. But, he had an enormous ego, and Hermione <em>hated<em> that about him. Also, he called her _'Mione. _She hated that nickname. But nothing she said could stop him from saying it, so she just dealt with it.  
>Finally, she walked into the library. She took a deep breath. Oh, how she loved that smell. The smell of fresh parchment, and ink. Also, the groundskeeper had just mown the grass out front; it smelled delightful.<br>"Here you go, Mr. Lupin. This book was just fantastic! I simply couldn't put it down!" Hermione handed him her books and went to wander about the shelves for the third time that week. She stopped as she passed by her favorite book, _Cinderella._ She took it from the shelf, and thumbed through its worn out pages.  
>"I'll take this one again, Mr. Lupin." Hermione smiled at the old man.<br>"Again? But you must've read it a thousand times already!"  
>"Well, it is my favorite." She said, laughing.<br>"If you like it so much, it's yours. I have a spare copy at home anyhow." Lupin smiled at the girl. Strange though she was, she was very smart and very kind. She well deserved some books of her own.  
>"Thank you, thank you so much!" Hermione hugged the man, and skipped outside.<br>"Ah, 'Mione! There you are- I haven't seen you in ages!" Hermione sighed tiredly.  
>"Hello, Ronald. How are you?"<br>"Fantastic, 'Mione, real great. I just got another buck; third one this month." He said this with such ego, such pompousness, Hermione wanted to slap him. But, she held back her temper like always, and smiled.  
>"That's great Ron, I'm happy for you."<br>"Won't you come down to the tavern with me? Look at all the trophies I have?" Ron asked smugly.  
>"No thanks, I really must get home."<br>"Don't be silly! What, going home to _read?_ Hermione, you really must get your head out of the clouds and realize that your only future is to be a wife." He took the book out of her hands and threw it to the ground.  
>"Hey! Look here, Ron! I like to read, and I will not stop because you asked me to. More importantly, I will never go anywhere with <em>you! <em>I don't care about your stupid little trophies_!"_ She poked him in the chest, turned on her heel, and walked away.  
><em>I will <em>not _just be a wife. I will travel the world, and meet people in foreign lands. I'll fall in love, and not be forced into a marriage by some brainless, pompous idiot. _Hermione took the long way home, so she could calm down before returning. She didn't want her parents to see her like this. _Calm down, Hermione. Deep breaths. Get. It. Together._ Goodness, she hated that man. He was just so, so…arrogant! Hermione slowed her pace, and took deep, refreshing breaths. _Okay. You're fine. Calm down; you've got this. _  
>"I'm home, Mum!" She opened the door and set down her books on the table.<br>"In here, darling!" Mrs. Granger called from her bedroom.  
>Hermione wandered into the master bedroom, to find her mother packing for the fair.<br>"Are you going with Father now, Mother?" This hadn't been the plan originally-she wondered why things changed.  
>"Yes, he asked me to go with him for moral support and so he wouldn't get lost along the way. I'm going to ride Phoenix in front of him and Philippe, so they won't get lost. Frankly, I think Philippe is a fine horse, and won't get them lost, but I've agreed to go anyway. You'll be alright here for a night by yourself, yes?" Hermione's mother inquired.<br>"Yes mum, I'll be fine." Hermione smiled and helped her finish packing.  
>About an hour later, they were off. They should arrive at the fairgrounds by sundown, since it was only two o'clock.<br>Hermione went back inside, picked up her book, and settled down near the fire. Oh, how she loved this book. Just as her toes started to warm up by the fire, she heard a knock on the door. She put her book down and stood to answer it. She opened the door to see the arrogant, lopsided grin of Ron Weasley in her face, yet again.  
>"Hello, Ronald. What do you want?"<br>"Well, as you know, I am the most eligible bachelor in this small town, and I have chosen _you_ to be my wife." He winked at her.  
>"Sorry, Ron but I'm not going to marry you. Find yourself a different wife." With that she shut the door in his face, and locked it.<br>Hermione sighed. She didn't want to be tied down with a husband. At least not yet- she wanted to travel; she wanted to live her life before she had to be 'a proper housewife.'  
><em>Proper housewife my ass, s<em>he thought angrily. Well. She was going to see the world first. She didn't care what other people thought- she wasn't living _their_ lives, she was living hers.  
>-<p>

Early the next morning, she woke to someone yelling her name frantically.  
>"Hermione! <em>Hermione!<em>" Wait a second- that was Mother!  
>"Mum, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Hermione ran down the stairs to find her mother white as a sheet, and crying.<br>"What' wrong? Where's Daddy?" Hermione looked outside for her father; he was nowhere to be seen.  
>"I d-don't k-know! One second, I looked b-behind me, and h-he was there, and then I looked a-again, and h-he was g-gone!" She choked out between sobs.<p> 


	2. Author's Note

_**A/N: Wow okay, I know you all probably hate me so much since I haven't updated in so long! But I've been super busy with the end of school and whatnot. But I promise you that I will have a new chapter up before midnight hits tonight June 21, 2012. Again, don't hate me! Please! D: xx**_


End file.
